Queen Beryl (claymade)
'''Queen Beryl '''is the commander of the Dark Kingdom. Profile Appearance Queen Beryl has long, wavy red hair and orange eyes. She is always shown wearing a long, purple maxi dress, a golden choker with an indigo gem in the center, turquoise earrings, silver bracelets and a black forehead tiara. After transforming into Super Beryl, she grew into a larger form, and had green hair and green skin with a jewel on her forehead. Biography Prior to the story Queen Beryl launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom during the end of the Silver Millennium with an army of brainwashed humans, including the Shitennou. She also wanted to unleash the power of the Dark Kingdom upon the universe in the process. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed and many lives were lost. When it seemed that Beryl had won, Queen Serenity used her remaining powers to save all killed under Beryl and seal away the Dark Kingdom's powers. |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets, Beryl was not aware of just how strong Ranma and Ryoga were as Jedeite and the Darkmistress did everything they could to hide their failures from her. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite along with Marceat were all present when Queen Beryl called Jadeite to her court to give his account of his actions. They stood near her while, the youma subcommander of the attack force, knelt trembling at her feet. Not knowing how much she knew Jadeite explained how he had discovered how the Dark Lords were about to initiate a ritual that would have given them access to an unbeatable army so took counter measures. As those countermeasures involved youma charging through the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, Queen Beryl was not amused. Jadeite was quick to place the blame for the army’s annihilation of the Darkmistress as she was the one in command. After Beryl informed him that the Darkmistress had left as well he tried to make it seem like she had fled. Much to his surprise Nephrite spoke up in his aid when he was forced to explain his injuries. Confirming that the Dark Lords were indeed incredibly powerful. Using the fact that one had managed to injure Kunzite despite being exhausted. Seeing Zoisite's seething, poisonous glower, while Kunzite contented himself with an impassive stare. Jadeite realized that something had happened between the three. The Queen ignored all of this however and just asked him to confirm that he defeated the enemies. When he did she conceded that he at least fulfilled his duties. Since Marceat was left in charge of the army she placed the blame of their defeat on her and killed her. With that she let Jadiete leave but not before warning him not to come before her again in such a disgraceful state. When Modra appeared before her seeing her forehead adorned with the winged-outline headpiece that had belonged to the Darkmistress. She instantly knew that she was dead. She granted Modra the position as head of the Black Section and ordered her to have a deep-cover sleeper agent infiltrate the human press and law enforcement to spread as much misinformation about it as possible. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter Three: Assault, When Beryl was informed that they were under attack she initially believed that it was the Sailor Senshi. She was shocked to see strange bestial warriors were pouring through the portal held open by Cologne. In holding the portal open Cologne had connected herself to the spells that Beryl laid there so she just strengthened them and ordered her army to deal with the stragglers. She hoped to cut the army in two with one swift stroke, however Cologne and Meihui managed to resist her long enough for all of them to get through. Her next plan was to divide the army up upon scrying them dividing their forces into three groups, to move faster through the narrow tunnel network. By sending 12 of her most powerful youma to the choke point in the eastern tunnel section the remaining group would be left to face the entirety of her main force alone. At the same time she was told that they lost all contact with the youma in the east bunker she was informed that the Sailor Senshi were attacking. With the majority of her forces sent to stop the army she had no one to stop them. The DD Girls asked to be sent as Modra saw it as a change to get revenge for Mars. When they left Beryl decided to join the battlefield herself. Beryl walked towards the army surveying them all with a look of contemptuous disdain. Upon seeing her Herb ordered Mint to attack. Moving with an inhuman speed that was all but teleportation, Mint shot forward, hurling his knives as he went. The deadly blades shot toward her, but a few feet before they reached her they ricocheted away in bright flashes of energy as they struck an invisible barrier. The other warriors attacks had just as little effect, doing nothing to slow her as she continued to walk unconcernedly through the assault. When she got within close range she slammed her staff back down, tip-first, into the ground at her feet unleashing a shockwave. An army's worth of warriors rained down, crashing to the earth with cries of pain. Many of the hardier ones staggered to their feet which she responded with blast of concentrated magic. Herb attacked her upon coming to his senses. Magic and ki clashed against each other in blinding bursts of light as the Musk ruler hammered his foe's defenses from every direction. But she stood her ground without any sign of distress, glaring at him from behind her barrier as the constant explosions of energy sent stark shadows playing this way and that across her face. When the army regained they wasted no time in charging to assist their commander, only for her to slam the tip of her staff into the ground again. Herb managed to escape the spell's radius, but hearing the screams of the ones who didn’t he focused all of his fury into a single shot. The energy blast managed to make her barrier shake visibly, but it wasn’t strong enough to break through. For the first time Beryl had to exert herself which she congratulated Herb for, before pointing her staff at him. Nothing Herb did was able to put a dent into Beryl’s defenses so instead of he attempted to use his ki blade to pierce through it. Much too both their surprise he was able to pierce through her shield in a single, focused slash and reached almost to her neck where his blade hit a second shield, layered underneath the outer one, stopping his attack cold. Fury contorted Beryl’s features, and an inferno of chaotic energy appeared in each of her hands Herb was only saved by the timely intervention of Soap. Beryl would doubtless have continued to attack them, but she was immediately set upon by Mint. The small speedster darted to and fro around her, his sword swinging in countless rapid slices. He didn't have anywhere near the strength to cut through her shield, but his assault diverted her attention, the constant flashes of magic energy from his strikes doubling as a way to obscure her vision, even as Lime charged in with a roar. When Lime and Mint went down their attack was taken up by other survivors of the three armies. However while Mint was completely motionless Lime continued trying to crawl his way across the ground to reach Beryl. This is what Herb saw when he returned and in rage he stabbed his ki spear with all the power and momentum he could muster straight toward Beryl's heart. There was no time for her to do anything except focus all the power she could manage into her existing defenses. His strike speared directly into the magic barriers, piercing the first two layers as though they weren't even there. It wasn’t until the tip struck against the fifth shield that it finally stopped for good. She was about to gloat over her victory when Soap launched her own attack right through Herb’s shoulder bypassing Beryl's shields entirely as it sliced through his arm lengthwise, until it burst out of his palm. From there it tore through the remaining two shields, and then punched a hole straight through Beryl's torso, and for the first time in millennia—for the first time since the day she had challenged Queen Serenity herself—Beryl knew fear. In desperation Beryl teleported away from the battlefield as she fled for her life. The moment her body materialized back in her private quarters her knees buckled, and she fell in a crumpled heap on the ground amidst a growing pool of her own blood. Calling on all her vast sorcerous knowledge she healed herself. When she came to her senses she saw the elites she had dispatched racing toward the main battlefield. Hoping that they would be able to turn the tide, she turned her focus to the fate of the Sailor Senshi. After the deaths of all of the DD Girls and Senshi (bar Sailor Moon), Beryl transported Sailor Moon to the Dark Kingdom and arranged a fight between her and Mamoru. Sailor Moon frees Mamoru from the Dark Kingdom's influence, and he in turn manages to wound Beryl severely. In fury Beryl attempted to pull her elite back to finish Moon off only to find them all running away in fear completely ignoring her orders. So in desperation she appealed to Queen Metaria to help obtain success, Metaria gave Beryl one last chance, possessing her and transforming her into Super Beryl. She fought Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serenity and destroys the two queens with assistance from the spirits of her deceased comrades. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Characters